


We Can Do It

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I made myself sad at the start, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Nayeon and Tzuyu meet again after four years apart and three after their breakup, but Nayeon has a new addition and Tzuyu wants to try again.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	We Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is based off of a tumblr prompt I received, but it wouldn't leave my head, so I wrote one that's a little more detailed than the drabbles I wrote there. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tzuyu excitedly ran up to Nayeon’s door, rapidly knocking on it. “Let me in! I got my letter!” 

  
  


Moments later, her girlfriend Nayeon, opened the door with a bright smile on her face. “Let’s open it!” She pulled her inside and up to her bedroom. “Come on.” Nayeon bounced on the bed while she waited, jostling the both of them. 

  
  


Tzuyu opened the letter and shut her eyes as she closed her fingers around the paper inside the envelope. She was caught by surprise when Nayeon leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes opened and she saw Nayeon’s bright ones staring back. “Okay.” She pulled the paper out and quickly read over it, a wide smile forming on her face. “I got it!” 

  
  


Nayeon tackled Tzuyu down and hugged her tight. “I knew you could do it.” She kissed all over her face then finally her lips. “I love you so much. You’re so smart.” 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled and held her around the waist. “You helped me so much.” 

  
  


“I didn’t do anything.” 

  
  


“You kept me going. Made sure I studied and was on time to everything. Sat with me when I was struggling. Don’t diminish what you did for me.” 

  
  


Nayeon rested her hand on her cheek, running her thumb along it. “I love you. Why wouldn’t I help you succeed?” 

  
  


Tzuyu held back her emotions at her words. “I love you, too.” She sat them up and looked over the paper more. “But, it’s not here.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked down at the paper. “I didn’t know it was out of the country…” She took it and read it over. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

  
  


“I didn’t think I would actually get it.” Tzuyu said softly. “I didn’t think.” She had a finality to her tone. “I won’t go.” 

  
  


Nayeon snapped her head to Tzuyu. “Yes you will. You worked too hard for this to let it go now.” 

  
  


“What about you? I can’t leave you.” 

  
  


“We’ll make it work.” Nayeon put the paper down, trying to hide the shaking in her hands. “It’s only four years.” She swallowed hard and faced her, taking Tzuyu’s hands. 

  
  


Tzuyu could feel her trembling and laced their fingers to still them. “I can’t leave you.” She repeated. “I won’t.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu, look at me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked into Nayeon’s eyes. 

  
  


“You have to take this. It’s a full ride. You can’t let it go for me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s bottom lip trembled as her emotions grew, thinking about the implications of what Nayeon was telling her. “Baby,” her voice caught and that made Nayeon’s tears finally spill over and down her cheeks. 

  
  


“I’ll be there with you. Just not physically. I’ll call you every day.” She ran her thumbs along the sides of Tzuyu’s hands, swallowing the lump in her throat. “And I’ll visit as much as I can.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned forward, resting her forehead on Nayeon’s. “I can’t leave my heart.” Her voice was just barely above a whisper. 

  
  


Nayeon pressed her palm to Tzuyu’s chest. “I’ll be there. Always.” 

  
  


Her emotions finally caught up with her and Tzuyu broke down, burying into Nayeon’s neck. She knew she needed to take this, but the pain of leaving Nayeon was clouding her judgement. Nayeon rocked them slowly, pulling her into her lap. Her hand moved up and down her back to try and soothe her. 

  
  


No more words passed between them that night. They held each other as tightly as they dared, knowing that soon, they wouldn’t have the luxury of holding each other. When the morning came, both of them woke with sore heads from the night before. Nayeon tucked a piece of Tzuyu’s hair behind her ear, taking in her features. 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned her head and kissed her palm. “I love you more.” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head with a soft smile as she huffed a laugh. “Wrong.” 

  
  


Over the next few weeks, they were inseparable while packing and planning for Tzuyu’s departure. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible before her flight. When that morning came, Nayeon took her to the airport slightly earlier than she needed to be there so they had time. She took in the sight of the somewhat packed area and pulled them over to somewhere more quiet. 

  
  


“We’ll be okay.” Nayeon mostly told herself. 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, pulling Nayeon into her arms, knowing this was the last time for a while she’d be able to hug her. “We will.” 

  
  


Nayeon tucked her head under her chin and listened to her heartbeat. Much faster than usual, but still something that steadied her. Her eyes closed as she listened. “I’m going to miss you.” 

  
  


“Me too. More than anything.” 

  
  


Nayeon tightened her hold. “Call me when you land?” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


“And when you get to the dorms?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“And before you sleep?” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled and kissed the crown of her head. “Yes.” 

  
  


Nayeon took a deep breath and moved back, tugging on Tzuyu’s shirt to pull her down for a kiss. She didn’t care about the people around them, only about having Tzuyu’s lips on hers at that moment. Reluctantly, Tzuyu pulled back first after hearing an announcement about her flight. 

  
  


“I love you. So, so much.” Tzuyu ran her thumbs under Nayeon’s eyes to wipe her tears away.

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” Nayeon hiccuped. “Please be careful. Be safe.” 

  
  


“I will. I promise.” Tzuyu stole one last kiss from her and walked toward security. 

  
  


Nayeon watched her the whole time. The way she moved, the way she spoke so kindly to everyone. It felt like a piece of her was leaving and she didn’t know how to fill it. A void. Just before Tzuyu turned the corner to find her gate, she turned back and locked eyes with Nayeon and blew her a kiss. She caught it and sent her one back. Tzuyu grasped the air in front of her then pressed her hand to her heart. 

  
  


After she turned the corner, Nayeon’s eyes welled and more tears streamed down her cheeks as she made her way back to her car, her feet carrying her automatically since her mind was elsewhere. When she sat down, she put her face in her hands and cried. An alarm went off on her phone and she kept an eye near the runway, watching Tzuyu’s plane take off. 

  
  


She was gone. 

  
  


As promised, they kept in contact with each other as much as they could, but when Tzuyu’s workload increased, the texts and phone calls decreased. While Nayeon understood, she could feel the void in her heart getting bigger and bigger the more distant they became over time. And she knew it would only get worse as time went on. A year and a half into Tzuyu’s being gone, they both reached the mutual decision to end things to focus on their schoolwork. Many sleepless nights followed that decision on both ends. But they both knew it was for the best. For right now. Both of them held out hope for something in the future, but knew it could also be impossible, and that the both of them had just lost the loves of their lives. 

  
  


~

  
  


Three years later, Tzuyu boarded a plane to return home. Well, the place she had considered her home since she was six. After finishing her degree, she was immediately offered a job in Korea. She wasn’t going to turn that down. Tzuyu packed her things and bought the soonest ticket back. There was a small, warm bloom of hope in her chest that maybe she’d get to see  _ her _ again. But it also turned cold in the same instant when she considered that Nayeon might have moved on from her.

  
  


She secured the first apartment she could get her hands on which was, thankfully, next to an area she loved and frequented before. For the first week she was back, she spent most of her time fixing the apartment up to how she wanted it to look and feel. Warm and inviting. She had another few weeks before starting her position, so she chose one of the cooler Autumn days to stroll a park she used to go to a lot with Nayeon. 

  
  


Every bend she would take, memories flooded behind her eyes. Her and Nayeon sneaking off behind a tree to kiss each other after dark. Nayeon pulling her down onto a bench to sit in her lap. Her taking Nayeon’s hands when they got too cold since she forgot her gloves, cupping them in her own, and blowing hot air onto them. Nayeon then cupping her cheeks with said cold hands and kissing her in thanks, which made her cheeks hot, in turn warming Nayeon’s hands. 

  
  


The cold air bit at Tzuyu’s cheeks and made her realize she’d been crying at the memory. She swiped her fingers under her eyes and moved on, taking in any new buildings or housing around the area. But when she spotted someone coming toward her, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

  
  


It was Nayeon. Pushing a baby stroller. And her heart stopped. She couldn’t have moved on that fast. Right? 

  
  


Nayeon hadn’t noticed her yet since her eyes were down into the stroller, so Tzuyu gathered up all her courage and stepped closer. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Nayeon stopped after hearing the voice, instantly recognizing it. She lifted her eyes and stared in disbelief. “Tzuyu?” 

  
  


“I’m back.” She let out a soft laugh. 

  
  


Nayeon blinked a few times as it set in and quickly rushed to her, hugging her tightly. “Tzuyu…” 

  
  


Tzuyu held Nayeon close, taking her in. She felt the same. Smelt the same. “I missed you.” 

  
  


“God, I missed you, too.” Nayeon pulled back and looked at her face. “You look older.” 

  
  


“It’s been four years.” 

  
  


“I mean, mature. More mature.” Nayeon reached back to grab the handle of the stroller. 

  
  


“And you have a little one.” She diverted, peeking into the stroller. 

  
  


“Kind of.” Nayeon was still reeling and Tzuyu could tell in her tone. She’d spent enough time with her to know how she worked. “I’m her Godmother.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Tzuyu leaned down and smiled at the baby. “Hi there.” 

  
  


“Come on.” Nayeon tapped Tzuyu’s hand and pointed to a bench closeby. “Let’s sit.” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked with her and sat down, reaching over to pull the hood over the cab of the stroller so the wind wouldn’t get to the baby. “So they’re not yours?” 

  
  


“Oh, no, she’s mine.” Nayeon let out a soft breath. “Her mother passed.” 

  
  


“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

  
  


“Well, how could you? You’ve been gone.” 

  
  


Tzuyu knew her words weren’t meant in a malicious way, but they still punched her in the chest, making her lower her eyes. “Yeah.” 

  
  


“I didn’t mean it like that.” Nayeon reached over and took her hand. “You know that.” 

  
  


“But you’re right. I left.” 

  
  


“To get a better life.” 

  
  


“You  _ were _ my life, Nayeon. And I left.” 

  
  


“Because I told you to. I couldn’t let you stay with me and ignore your future.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sighed. “This is like a broken record. We said the same thing before. It only goes back to the same thing. I left, but now I’m back.” 

  
  


“Speaking of, why are you back?” 

  
  


“I got a job offer after I graduated.” 

  
  


“Wow, that was fast. You must have been a good student.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed quietly. “I did the best I could.” 

  
  


“Which is always above and beyond.” 

  
  


“That’s what they thought.” Tzuyu took a deep breath. “So I couldn’t say no when they offered me a job here. This is my home.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled a little. “You got everything you wanted then, huh?” 

  
  


Tzuyu held back the response she wanted to say. “Kind of. How did that happen?” She motioned to the baby. 

  
  


“Oh, I got really close with my co-worker and she wanted me to be her Godmother. She got into an accident and now I’m her mom. That's the short version.” Nayeon glanced under the visor to check on her, making sure she was still asleep. “I take her through the park every day.” 

  
  


“How close were you?” Tzuyu blurted out, not able to stop herself. 

  
  


A smile tugged at Nayeon’s lips. “Not like that.” She looked into her eyes. “And I know why you asked me that.” Tzuyu wasn’t the only one to remember their old ways. “I’m single.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s heart dropped to her stomach, the tips of her ears heating up at being caught. “Me too.” 

  
  


Nayeon reached over and put her hand on Tzuyu’s. She took in a deep breath at the contact and met Nayeon’s eyes. 

  
  


“I still think about you. All the time. More than I think I care to admit right now.” Tzuyu turned her hand up and laced their fingers, feeling them fit perfectly. 

  
  


“Me too.” Nayeon brought her hands to her lap and played with Tzuyu’s fingers, a nervous habit she remembered. “I tell her stories about us. Walking around here, I tell her about all the things we got up to.” 

  
  


“Hopefully not the x rated ones.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed and Tzuyu felt her chest swell at the sound. She missed it so much. “Not those. But I do remember them. Quite vividly.” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together to hold back a smile. “I’m sure.” She paused for a few moments. “I still love you, Nayeon.” She confessed, but couldn’t bring herself to look at her yet. “Every time I close my eyes, I see you. And I know I don’t have a right to do this to you if you  _ have _ moved on from me, but I just need you to know. It’s selfish, but-” she stopped when Nayeon put her hand on her cheek and lifted her eyes. 

  
  


“It’s not selfish to tell me how you feel. Because I feel the same.” 

  
  


“What?” Tzuyu’s heart dropped a second time. 

  
  


“I still love you too.” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed dryly and put her hand over Nayeon’s. “I’m sorry. I should have done better.” 

  
  


“Don’t, Tzuyu.” Nayeon said firmly. “There’s no need to bring that up. It’s done and over with. Nothing will change what happened. The only thing we can do now is move on from it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, knowing she was right. “Okay.” She brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. “I won’t.” 

  
  


Nayeon knocked their heads together gently. “Good.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved back and peeked under to check on the baby. “Should we get her inside somewhere?” 

  
  


“Is this you trying to ask me out on a date, Chou Tzuyu?” Nayeon teased. 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes widened and she waved her hands. “No! No. No. I just don’t want her to be uncomfortable.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed the loudest yet. “You’re so cute. Let’s go to this cafe around the corner. It’ll be warm in there and we’ll catch up more.” 

  
  


“Now  _ you’re _ asking me out?” 

  
  


“Ha!” Nayeon pointed. “You were too asking me out!” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s face faltered, thinking she’d turned it around. “Damnit.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Two weeks later, Tzuyu had Nayeon’s hand in hers and one on the stroller as they walked through the park. But when she went to leave, Nayeon’s daughter screamed until she was red in the face. 

  
  


“Well, this seems like the new normal.” Nayeon sighed. “Would you mind coming with me? Until her bed time at least. It’s been so hard to get her to sleep after you leave.” 

  
  


“Of course, that’s no problem.” 

  
  


Back at Nayeon’s apartment, Tzuyu lay on the floor on her stomach, playing with the baby. Nayeon sat on the couch, watching them fondly. But also with a small pain in her chest. This was something she’d wanted with Tzuyu all those years ago. And now that she was seeing it firsthand, it was bringing those memories to the surface. She willed them away, knowing she couldn’t cry right now. 

  
  


“These toys are so much cooler than the ones I had.” Tzuyu mused out loud, turning one around in her hand. “I would have loved these.” 

  
  


“They’re definitely more advanced.” Nayeon saw her yawn. “Oh, I think it’s sleepy time.” 

  
  


Tzuyu got to her knees and picked her up, cuddling her into her chest and letting her head rest on her shoulder. “Let me take care of it. You rest there.” She held her hand out when Nayeon tried to get up. “I got this.” Tzuyu carried her to the hall and looked around. 

  
  


“All the way at the end.” Nayeon laughed. 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded and made her way down, bouncing a little as she did. “Okay, let’s get you changed and into some cute pajamas.” She got the baby’s diaper changed and pulled on a onesie that had small bear ears at the top. “Well, aren’t you the cutest? Just like mommy.” Tzuyu picked her up and placed a kiss on her chubby cheek. “Does mommy sing to you? Or does she read you a story?” 

  
  


She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, using her foot to rock them. “I think she probably sings to you. I remember her voice. It was so soothing. Put me right to sleep. But not in the bad way, like it was boring. Everything she did for me was a blessing. I should have cherished those times more than I did.” Her voice had quietened. “But, enough about that. How about a song?” Tzuyu sang the first one that came to her mind. The one she’d planned to dance to at their wedding. If they’d had one. 

  
  


Nayeon brought her hand to her mouth as she watched and listened through the baby monitor. Tzuyu was almost always too shy to sing around her, but now that she was doing it unprompted and free made her realize she was a much different person than she remembered. But it was her choice of song that brought tears to her eyes. It was their song. And she knew it would put her daughter to sleep since she sang it to her every night. 

  
  


Tzuyu could feel her going limp in her arms and knew it was working, so she kept singing until it ended. She kept them rocking until she knew for sure she was asleep then carefully transferred her to her crib. Tzuyu leaned down and kissed the side of her head, resting her forearms on the edge while she waited to make sure she was sleeping. After five minutes, she quietly exited the room and found Nayeon with red eyes on the couch. 

  
  


“Nayeon?” She rushed over and got on her knees in front of her. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head and Tzuyu brought her into her arms. 

  
  


“You can tell me.” 

  
  


Nayeon took a shaky breath. “Hearing you sing after so long. And that song. And how you are with her. It-” she stopped, not knowing if she should say it. “It’s something I’ve always wanted. Something I wanted before.” 

  
  


Tzuyu held her tighter and moved up to sit beside her without breaking the hug. When she felt Nayeon relax, she pulled back to look into her eyes. “I want to try this again. With you. I know it’s only been two weeks, but I feel like we can do it.” 

  
  


Nayeon put her hands on Tzuyu’s cheeks. “I want to try too. I can’t get you out of my head. And with you here now, it feels possible.” 

  
  


“We can make it possible.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s eyes flicked to Tzuyu’s lips then back to her eyes and before she could even ask, Tzuyu nodded. She leaned in and kissed her and the cold, hard lump in her chest that resided there for four years thawed at the contact. She felt warm. Like she could breathe again. Tzuyu pulled back faster than she wanted. 

  
  


“Is that a yes?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, smiling. “Yes.” 

  
  


Tzuyu beamed and kissed her again. Nayeon looped her arms around her neck and kissed her back. They didn’t part this time for a whole minute. “I should go. It’s late.” 

  
  


“But...no.” Nayeon whined at the back of her throat. 

  
  


“I have to.” 

  
  


“But it’s cold outside.” Nayeon tried. 

  
  


“I have a jacket.” 

  
  


“I’m warmer.” 

  
  


Tzuyu blushed up to her cheeks. “Isn’t that a little soon?” 

  
  


Nayeon quirked her brow. “Gutter mind. Cuddling exists without sex.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s mouth opened to say something, but it shut again. “Well.” 

  
  


“Come on. Stay with me. Totally innocent, I promise.” 

  
  


“You have a record of wandering hands.” 

  
  


“And?” Nayeon’s smile grew. “Please?” She put on her best puppy eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. 

  
  


Tzuyu instantly caved. “I’ll stay. But I need some clothes.” 

  
  


“Done.” Nayeon dragged her down the hallway to her bedroom and handed her some clothes before taking off her own. Tzuyu’s eyebrows shot up and she quickly turned, trying to find her way to the bathroom to change herself without looking at Nayeon. Once she was changed, she came back in to a clothed Nayeon in bed, waiting. 

  
  


Tzuyu got in next to her and Nayeon turned to face her. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Tzuyu smiled, her dimple showing. 

  
  


Nayeon couldn’t stop herself from leaning in to press her lips against it then her lips. Tzuyu hummed and kissed her back. 

  
  


“That’s gonna happen a lot now, huh?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, stealing one more kiss. “We have four years to make up for.” 

  
  


“We do.” She draped her arm over Nayeon’s torso. “And I’m more than happy to.” 

  
  


“Good. Because I don’t want to stop.” Nayeon rolled further over until she was half on top of her, kissing her deeply. Tzuyu made a soft noise at the back of her throat, putting one hand on the side of her neck, her thumb resting on her jaw. She felt her body heating up and a warmth in her lower belly she hadn’t felt for years. 

  
  


“Nayeon…” She mumbled into the kiss.

  
  


Nayeon pulled back and looked into her eyes, her lips kiss swollen. “What?” 

  
  


“We can’t go too far.” 

  
  


Nayeon groaned quietly, knowing she was right. She rested her head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. Still just as soothing. “I know.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved them so she was spooning her from behind, their bodies pressed tightly together. “Let’s do it right instead of just jumping in.” 

  
  


Nayeon brought Tzuyu’s hand up to her mouth and bit down on her finger. Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Fine.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” She placed a kiss on the back of her neck. “Get some rest. I’m sure she’ll wake us up very early.” 

  
  


“At least she’ll have her favorite person to wake up to.” 

  
  


“Mmmm, and I’ll have mine.” Tzuyu flirted. 

  
  


Nayeon threatened to knock her ears off with how wide her smile was. She turned and got one last kiss from her. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you more.” 

  
  


When Tzuyu’s words sank into Nayeon, she felt the void filling back up. A piece of her was finally back and she felt whole again. 

  
  


“Wrong.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
